Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for dynamic noise reduction of magnetic field sensor signals and a magnetic field sensor circuit with dynamic noise reduction.
Description of the Background Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,346, a low pass filter circuit which switches between a slow and a fast filter is known. From DE 10 2009 027842 A1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 9,297,891), DE 101 38 640 C1 and DE 10 2004 064 185 B4, sensor circuits are known, wherein in particular by means of low pass filtering, noise reduction is achieved.
From C. Roppel, Grundlagen der digitalen Kommunikationstechnik [Basics of Digital Communications Technology], specialist publishing company Leipzig, 2006, http://www.hanser-fachbuch.de/9783446228573 ISBN: 978-3-446-22857-3, and accompanying materials, digital low pass filter circuits are known. Furthermore, from the accompanying material to the book “Realisierung digitaler Filter in C” [Implementation of Digital Filters in C] by C. Roppel, found under https://www.google.de on Nov. 19, 2009, software programs for programming low pass filters are known.
Also, from Rudolf F. Graf, Converter and Filter Circuits, 1996, ISBN: 978-0-08-050313-4, p. 57, further filter circuits known.